


Nazrin/Shou short ship fic

by SwansToTheMoon



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Short, This was originally an prompt I made, just made the prompt what it was originally intended for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwansToTheMoon/pseuds/SwansToTheMoon
Summary: A short story that was a prompt I made that was originally for this ship. A quick Nazrin/Shou ship fic.Originally written in November 2017.





	Nazrin/Shou short ship fic

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probably rewrite this because I made it last November, so yeah... it’s really short and kinda boring. I had to edit it from the prompt I made since I didn’t put pronouns and enough details in the story. So I definitely might rewrite this to make it better- soon...

As tired Nazrin walked along the wooden floor, her footfalls silent along the thickly carpeted floor when she entered her room. She hit her bed, leaning her head against her pillow, grumbling. Suddenly Shou, who was silently hiding under her bed, pounced onto her, jumping onto their friend’s bed and yelling at them to “get up and stop slacking off,” while pawing at Nazrin’s face with her paws. She quickly jumped off her, landing on her feet onto the soft carpeting on the floor. Nazrin got up, leaning dangerously close back to the bed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly. “Alright,” she said. “Let’s get back to work.” Nazrin stumbled out of their room tiredly, with Shou in hand.  
_“If you don’t wake up fast enough,”_ Shou said,  
_“I’m not going to give you the things we find.”_ She pointed at Nazrin. They both walked out of the long wooden floored hallway, out the large hall and through the wooden doors adorned with symbols. The sun shone on them as they both walked out, in search of treasure (and followers).


End file.
